Various components in the turbine section of a turbine engine, including the rotating turbine blades, are subjected to extremely high temperatures, which can impart thermal stresses on such components. With respect to turbine blades, thermal stress is a function of temperature gradients as well as the structural stiffness of the blade. Exposure to high temperatures and thermal stresses can result in the turbine blades having low fatigue lives, which commonly manifest as cracks in the blade platform.